


Primal

by desdemona_1996_writes



Series: Monsterfucker’s ball [1]
Category: Ravenous (1999), ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anyelle, Anyelle (Once Upon a Time), Beastly, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bondage, Cannibalism, Captive, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Folklore, Forced Orgasm, Ivelle - Freeform, Menstrual Sex, Menstrual blood, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rumbelle Monsterfuckers' Ball 2019 (Once Upon a Time), Sexual Coercion, Sexual Slavery, Slightly - Freeform, Stockholm Syndrome, Tumblr Prompt, Wendigo, mentions of - Freeform, monster’s ball, problematic relationship, rumbelle monster’s ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Written for rumbelle monster’s ball,Monster: Wendigo,Not for the squeamish, mind the tags!While out on a morning jog she encounters a Creature thought only to be a myth. Something Out of old Folklore.





	Primal

**Author's Note:**

> { Blood in the vain }

On some days Her memory of that early fall morning were hazy.she remembered getting up at dawn and realizing that she was spotting but decided to go out on a run anyway.she veered off from the path that morning heading deeper into the woods. 

It was easy to get lost in her own head When she ran. running helped clear her mind.she hadn't heard him.not a sound,only the beating of her own heart. when she did finally come to realize that someone was behind her it was too late, 

On other days all she could remember about that day were his black hungry eyes in between her legs. looking at her like he wanted to eat her alive! she tried to scream she did.but it died in her throat the moment she felt his skillful tongue touch her.she laid there frozen on the cold hard ground watching him as he spread her open and plunged his fiendish tongue into her. he was..he was licking the blood from her pussy! she quickly realized to her utter apprehension.

he lapped up her blood like a dog.and although she didn't want too,she couldn't stop it.she came in his mouth! and her whole body shuddered as he drunk her down. 

He made her come again and again until she'd blacked out.

He was following her that morning  
she came to realize. 

He could smell her blood like  
a wolf or a beast.there was something wrong in him.something evil and primal.his long proficient tongue was most definitely inhuman.his cold black eyes always looked at her with such unbridled hunger, 

Those primal black eyes alone kept her compliant even though he hardly spoke  
a word to her.neither spoke a word to each other she only asked for water. 

She spent her days in his cabin in a haze of sex.laying completely naked on the floor in his cabin.chained to the fireplace with  
a collar around her neck. she spent her days with his head in between her legs.  
his insatiable monstrous tongue moving sinuously inside her, thoroughly exploring her.lapping at her and drinking her menstrual blood as she bleed.

He growled like an wild animal as he attempted to devour her whole! Drinking her down like a man possessed,Her body bore the marks of his passionate enthusiasm.she was often sore with rug burn on her ass and knees.

He consumes her pussy with an unquenchable thirst.while her ass was used for Fucking,he penetrates her from behind making her feel every inch of him as he Fucks her ass hard, Pounding into her like  
a wild beast. making her cry out! Giving into her own Primal animal urges.

Afterwards,The hearty fire kept her naked body warm when she didn't have his body for warmth and comfort.She loses track of time.of days.she can't remember how long she's been here naked on the floor.but she’s still bleeding..she will usually bleed for  
7-days 

She awoke in a haze one morning. she was warm in his arms.she slowly realizes that their outside and she's dressed in clothes for the first time since he brought her here.the sun is shining so brightly  
that she can't focus and the clothes  
Felt uncomfortable and itchy on her body.something has changed.he's carrying her down the mountain she soon realizes.she should be afraid of him.of what he will do to her but she's not.she can't keep her eyes opened any longer she rests her head against his shoulder and shuts her eyes.

she wakes to find herself tucked in her own bed,dressed neatly in her old pajamas.she’s home safe and sound. 

She didn't tell anyone what happened to her during those 7-days.needing to pretend that it never happened.she moves on from that time and place.the memory of it fades from her thoughts only haunting her sleep.  
she dreams of him,dreams of being laid bare on the rug by the fire with him above her.taking her, his cold black eyes demanding all of her and she gives him all she has to give. when she wakes she finds her panties soaked through.

She was poisoned by Him,the Demon haunting her.the Monster hiding under her bed laying in wait.

She wakes early one morning to find that her monthly has come early.her bedsheets and night clothes are stained with her blood.in a daze she stripes the sheet off of the bed and cleans herself up. she moving slowly. her mind hardly processing what her body is doing.

Before she even realizes what she is doing she's already half dressed in her running clothes.tugging on her black leggings.  
omitting any feminine products and her panties.texting a quick message to those who might worry with the words Gone fishing.

She takes her usual path through the woods.running as she feels her blood leaking down her legs.staining her leggings.he's close she can feel him.on autopilot she takes the path leading her deeper into the woods. 

She pauses only to take a breath.she didn't know just how close he was or realize that he was standing right behind her, 

He didn't hesitate.he pounced on her with gentle force.pushing her down on the ground.she could feel his controlled breathing on her heated skin as he stripped off her leggings and shoes.her breath caught in her throat when she again felt the soft caress of his tongue slowly licking up her thighs.she was bent over a log and he was down on his knees behind her.cleaning the blood from her thighs.

Pulling himself away from his task he spread her open.exposing her slit for his dark needs.she moaned as his monstrous tongue entered her! licking and sucking on her tender flesh.she was dizzy with pleasure and unadulterated lust as he vigorously lapped at her pussy.she was going to come she belated realized and braced herself for the intense orgasm.still feeling a bit squeamish about coming in his mouth.he began to thrust his long Ravenous tongue into her and she cried out as she came undone by his tongue alone,coming in his mouth while he greedily drunk her down.

Her body shivered in pleasure while he made contented animal noises.eating her pussy out like a beast.

She laid bent over breathing heavily while continuing to be beasted by him.his tongue thrusting deeply into her pussy with such twisted avidity making her come again.

Finally sated He slowly retracted his stiff tongue from inside her.his hunger satisfied.

She turned to look at him taking him in.  
he looked odd as she wasn’t used to seeing him dressed in clothes.she watched him curiously as he wiped her blood off of his face and mustache. “What are you? she asked more then a little breathlessly.

“Wendigo.” he simply rasp not meeting her eye.

“Wendigo, your a cannibal.” she said slightly taken aback.

He nodded his head. “yes.” 

“I thought that was just a silly folklore,   
that something like that couldn’t be real.” 

“Oh I can assure you my dear, i’am real.”  
he replied looking at her with a smug smirk.

She just stared at him unsure what to say or do.

“You came back.” he said licking his lips. 

She nodded her head in reply.

“For me.” 

She again nodded.unable to say the words that were sticking in her throat.

“You want me? he asked almost in disbelief.

She nodded unable to say the words that would surly lead her to damnation,

Retuning to him.to his cabin in the woods she knew what would happen.what he would do,she would be utterly and completely debauched by him. 

He nodded his head in understanding and covered her nakedness with his coat.

“Alright, let's go home.” he said as he lifted her up bridal style.gently cradling her in his strong arms.

They would have 7-days of pure and utter debauchery,7-days of animal sex! 

Day one,


End file.
